


Shattered Dreams

by SkadiAgkis



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alter Egos, Angst, Death Knight, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Losing sanity, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Song: Lindsey Stirling "Shatter Me", Songfic, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, dream - Freeform, past and future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiAgkis/pseuds/SkadiAgkis
Summary: Part 2 of a songfic series. Song - "Shatter Me" by Lindsey Stirling ft Lzzy Hale





	Shattered Dreams

Skadi lay down, her entire body aching. Repelling the last demon attack while being barely recovered from her capture by Esk’ari was not the best of decisions. Utterly exhausted, the death knight rests her head on the pillow, her lichfire eyes closing. She passed into the realm of sleep almost instantly, and found herself in a dreamscape.

  
She walked on a ground covered in frost, hooves crunching the ice with each step. All around her were bodies, wearing the armor of Alliance and Horde soldiers. Their faces were frozen in screams of pain. None of them had died quickly, or peacefully. Skadi looked down to see her hands covered in blood. Suddenly, the bodies stir, empty eyes staring up at her. They stand, moaning out, “You did this. Murderer. Monster. You killed us.” Skadi backs away, eyes wide in horror.

  
Another figure approaches. “You, Lich King’s bitch,” it calls out. Skadi looks over to see a woman clothed in black, furrows down her cheeks where she had clawed away tears. “You took away my son, my daughter!”

  
“No…” Skadi says softly. “That… that wasn’t me.”

  
The woman continues on, unstoppable, continuing to curse her. At her back are others, all robed in black, all bearing wounds – wounds caused by the death knight’s runeblades. Skadi ran, trying to get away, but everywhere she turned, she saw frozen walls of ice or great barriers of fire. With a scream, Skadi sliced at them with her runeblades, attempting to get through. Her swords shattered, the force throwing her into a mirror. Oh the other side of the wall, she saw two figures, both eerily familiar. The glass shattered behind her, and she fell backwards.

_I pirouette in the dark_   
_I see the stars through a mirror_   
_Tired mechanical heart_   
_Beats till the song disappears_

Skadi crashed into the ground, barely keeping her feet. In front of her, two figures coalesced out of the shadows – two very familiar figures. One was a paladin, her hair a dark black, with pale violet skin and eyes a glowing white, dressed in violet and golden plate armor. “Saeredi,” Skadi said softly, eyes wide. The second figure was tall, foreboding, in full, ice-encrusted plate armor. Her eyes glowed with lichfire, and ice encrusted her body. “Ice Queen,” Skadi says in horror.

  
The two figures approach, looking at her with fury, their weapons raised. The Ice Queen wields two swords, wickedly sharp weapons with lightly glowing runes. Saeredi lifts a maul. They converge on Skadi, both glaring at her.

  
Saeredi speaks first, “What have you done to me?” Her voice is harsh, and she has murder in her eyes. “You… corrupted me! Made me into an unholy THING. I am warrior of the Light! Why am I in this corpse? You will pay!!!”

  
The Ice Queen speaks. Her voice is devoid of all emotion but an underlying rage. She speaks softly, and yet she is even more terrifying than the paladin. “Why do you chain me, keeping me from acting? I have power, true power. And yet you keep me in this prison, unable to act. Unable to become what I am – the Queen of the Dead. The Lich King’s greatest champion.”

  
Saeredi and the Ice Queen approach Skadi, who stands before them, weaponless. Her eyes widen, and she holds out her hands, “Wait! What are you doing? I… this isn’t my fault! I didn’t make myself what I am! And… and you know why I cannot let you out. It would destroy me, destroy everything I hold dear!”

  
The two figures continue onwards, and suddenly they give a roar as they lift their weapons, swinging them down towards Skadi. The death knight throws herself aside, and Saeredi and the Ice Queen’s weapons meet in the air above her. The two figures grow bigger, and their eyes lock, glowing gold with the Light and bright blue with lichfire. Suddenly, Saeredi screams, “This body is MINE!”

  
The Ice Queen smirks, saying softly in a voice that chills Skadi to the very soul, “Oh no foolish paladin. It is mine.” The Ice Queen and Saeredi enter a furious combat. Skadi backs up into a smooth glass wall. Around her, there are flashes of light and shadow. Skadi sees armies clash, cities burn. Shattrath, Stormwind, Dalaran, all fall as undead beings, demons, and Lightforged fight. Skadi watches in horror at the atrocities – children being murdered, civilians herded into areas to be put to the sword, hundreds coughing and dying as they are overtaken by plague. The death knight watches everything around her with growing horror, and as she turns, she slips on ice, falling down into a lake lit from the bottom, as everything shatters.

_Somebody shine a light_   
_I'm frozen by the fear in me_   
_Somebody make me feel alive_   
_And shatter me_   
_So cut me from the line_   
_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_   
_Somebody make me feel alive_   
_And shatter me_

Skadi crashes into the water. Liquid flows down her nose and mouth, and she thrashes as she struggles to the surface. She breaks through the surface with a gasp, to see herself in between Saeredi and the Ice Queen. The two pause in their fight to look at her as if she is an insect. “What do you want?” the Ice Queen asks.

Skadi gasps. “Just… stop. Can’t you stop?”

Saeredi looks at her and laughs. “This body is mine!” she exclaims.

  
The Ice Queen holds out a blade, blasting Skadi and Saeredi with a howling blast. The paladin tosses up a shield of Light, but Skadi is hit by the blast of ice shards. Blood drips down her body from hundreds of slices, and she wavers.

  
“Why… why must you fight?” she calls out weakly. “Can’t you see that you ARE ME?”

  
The Ice Queen and Saeredi share a look, and as one they turn upon her. Ice and holy fire hit her at once, and Skadi screams in agony.

_If only the clockwork could speak_   
_I wouldn't be so alone_   
_We burn every magnet and spring_   
_And spiral into the unknown_

Skadi rolls to her feet, feeling her runeblades at her side. She draws her trusted weapons, looking up to see she faces Saeredi. The paladin gives a triumphant grin, and lifts her maul. Skadi throws her blades up, barely catching the blow. She grits her teeth, muscles bunching as she feels herself being forced back by the paladin. Why was she so weak? Saeredi laughs, and calls out, “Now, you will feel the wrath of the Light, undead monster!” Golden wings burst from her back, and her body glows with power. Skadi hisses in agony as the Light burns her.

  
“Saeredi, this is pointless,” she cries out. “There is no need for this! We are one!”

  
The paladin continues onward, engaging Skadi in a series of blows that the death knight is barely able to counter. Saeredi slams her maul into Skadi’s side, causing her to reel in pain. The death knight coughs, spitting up blood. She narrows her eyes and forces herself to her feet. “I. Will. Not. Give. In,” she snarls, swaying as she stands.

  
Saeredi laughs, eyes gleeful, responding to the death knight, “So, you really think you can defeat the Light? You foolish creature. You will die by my hand!”

  
Skadi’s eyes widen. “Do… do you really hate me so much?”

  
Saeredi slams her maul into Skadi’s shoulder, causing her to drop one of her swords. “Are you really so blind, monster?” the paladin hisses. “I was a holy warrior, sworn to defend my people. And then, I became an undead THING. I watched, helpless, as I slaughtered innocents. And then, when the Lich King lost his hold on us, what did you do? Nothing. You claim to try to atone for your sins, but that is impossible. You can never atone. The Light judges you and finds you wanting!” She raises her maul, and with a roar, brings it down. The holy weapon crashes into Skadi, and she is burning, burning and falling…

_Somebody shine a light_   
_I'm frozen by the fear in me_   
_Somebody make me feel alive_   
_And shatter me_   
_So cut me from the line_   
_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_   
_Somebody make me feel alive_   
_And shatter me_

Skadi hits the ground with a scream, the burns gone, though the pain remains. She forces herself to her feet, her runeblades in her hands. Her face pales as she realizes where she is – at the foot of the Frozen Throne. And on the throne, the Lich King. His dark voice reaches Skadi’s ears as he speaks to his champions. “So, this is the one holding you back? Why do you still resist my will, Skadi?”

  
The Ice Queen tilts her head and says dryly, “She is stubborn, my king. But I will bring her to heel.” The Lich King nods, Frostmourne’s tip hitting the frozen ground with a clang.

  
The Ice Queen narrows her eyes, circling Skadi. The death knight shivers at the chill emanating from her dark self, and she asks softly, “Why?”

  
The Ice Queen raises a dark brow. “Why what? Why must I win?” She shakes her head. “You fool. This is what you are meant to be. You deny the power you could have. Let me in, and we can do great things. We can conquer the living, and rule under our master’s command.”

  
Skadi shakes her head. “NEVER!” she screams as she lunges towards the Ice Queen. Their runeblades collide in a crash, ice blasting from them. Skadi grits her teeth, digging her hooves into the ground, as she found herself pushed backwards, again barely able to hold her own. The two clash, Skadi fighting with every vestige of strength she had left, while above her, the Lich King watches, his eyes glittering. The two draenei fight, Skadi gasping for breath as her strength fails.

  
“Finish this,” the Lich King orders.

  
The Ice Queen nods, and moved so swiftly Skadi was unable to react. A sharp, cold pain pierces her, as the Ice Queen slammed her runeblades into Skadi’s stomach. The death knight let out a cry of agony, and the ice shattered again. She tumbled into darkness.

  
Suddenly, a warm hand touches her shoulder, and she heard a voice ask with concern, “Skadi, are you alright?” She reacts instantly, grabbing the arm touching her with a bellow, hurling her foe across the room to hit the wall with a thud.

_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_   
_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_   
_I'm scared of changin', the days stay the same_   
_The world is spinning but only in gray_   
_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_   
_There's nobody to catch me if I take a dive_   
_I'm scared of changin', the days stay the same_   
_The world is spinning but only in gray_

Skadi crouches on the bed, eyes wild, covered in ice. She blinks, the dreamscape clearing from her eyes. Anthelios was thrown against the wall, and he pushed himself to his feet with a groan. “Skadi?” he asks again, golden eyes cautious. She places her head in her hands, sobbing. Anthelios goes to her, gently putting a hand on her back. The death knight takes a shaky breath.

  
“N-nightmare,” she stutters. “I… My two halves were fighting. Saeredi and the Ice Queen. And. I was losing. I couldn’t – couldn’t win.” She shakes, arms wrapped around herself, rocking slightly. Anthelios wraps her arms around her, gently kissing her forehead, rubbing her back.

  
“It’s alright,” he croons. “I’m here.”

  
Skadi looks up, eyes wide. “Anth… I’m... I’m not even sure what I am anymore!”

  
He frowns, turning her head to meet her eyes. “You are my frostwolf. You know who you are. Those two halves, fighting, that’s just you trying to cope with what you’ve been through.” He smiles, wiping her tears away. “The Ice Queen, Saeredi, they can’t exist without you.”

  
Skadi leans into him, but as she does so, she hears the Ice Queen and Saeredi in her mind, both trying to fight to the surface. Anthelios feels her trembling, and he kisses her. She closes her eyes, focusing only on the feel of him against her, and as she does so, the voices fade. “There,” her love says softly. He brushes her hair back from her face. “Next time you talk to them, tell them that they have to listen to you, and don’t take no for an answer.”

  
Skadi chuckles. “I’ll try.” Anth smiles and lays down in the bed, holding his arms out to her. She curls up against him, closing her eyes as she tucks her face against the heat of his chest. Anthelios hums softly as she falls asleep, back into a familiar dreamscape…

_Somebody shine a light_   
_I'm frozen by the fear in me_   
_Somebody make me feel alive_   
_And shatter me_   
_So cut me from the line_   
_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_   
_Somebody make me feel alive_   
_And shatter me_

Skadi stands between Saeredi and the Ice Queen. They glare at her, raising their weapons. As they charge her, she roars, “ENOUGH! This is MY mind, and you are parts of me.” Her alters glower at her, and she meets their gaze solidly, daring them to challenge her. The two figures fade somewhat, sharing a glance and nodding.

  
“Very well,” Saeredi grumbles. “But don’t you dare ignore me. If you push me away, you will let HER win and lose the Light altogether.” She turns around, her form dissipating in a flash of light.

  
The Ice Queen ignores Saeredi. “Keep the pretty paladin. I like him,” she says softly. “You will know when to call upon me.” Her eyes glitter and she too turns to fade away.


End file.
